The present invention generally relates to conveyor systems, and particularly relates to conveyor systems which allow for selective discharge therefrom.
Due to the high cost of automated sorting equipment, such equipment must be very productive and efficient for its use to be profitable to its owner.
The sortation of small parcels demands a particularly high productivity level in order to be lucrative to the shipper. One reason is that small packages by virtue of their low weight and low volume command a relatively low shipping fee, yet they must be individually sorted like any other parcel in order to get to their destination. Therefore the transportation company that actually does the sorting needs to make sure that the automated sorting machines it uses are considerably more efficient than those handling large parcels, which command higher shipping fees.
However, most known systems currently in existence either use cross belt sorters or gravity in order to discharge small packages. Neither of these methods allow for a very fast discharge speed, hence the resulting low relative productivity.
Kofoed, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,209, issued Nov. 25, 1997 discloses the use of a sorting conveyor having powered transverse conveyors. However, the transverse conveyors do not tilt. In the case of such xe2x80x9ccross beltxe2x80x9d sorters, speeding up of the cross belt runs against the forces of inertia which either causes the packages to slip or tumble on the belt itself. So in all these cases the acceleration cannot exceed 1G, if one is to maintain its parcel under control and avoid missorting. Therefore the travel speed of the whole system is forced to be relatively low.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,311, entitled xe2x80x9cDual Level Tilting Tray Package Sorting Apparatusxe2x80x9d discloses the use of multiple xe2x80x9ctilting traysxe2x80x9d, which when tilted, allow packages to slide therefrom into appropriate chutes. In the case of such a tilt tray sorter, parcels are discharged due to the forces of gravity which are resisted by the forces of inertia as well as friction. The result is a-relatively low discharge rate, a relatively low travel speed and a relatively low productivity.
Therefore there is a need in the art to provide a method and apparatus for sorting both large and small packages with improved efficiently and with minimum machine costs.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art by providing a conveyor system which combines the advantages of powered conveyor sorting mechanisms with the advantages of xe2x80x9ctilting trayxe2x80x9d conveying systems to provide an apparatus which can sort both large and small packages with improved efficiency.
Generally described, the present invention is directed towards a conveying apparatus for conveying articles, the apparatus comprising a stationary frame defining a path and at least one conveying module for movement along the path, each module itself comprising a conveying module frame member configured for translational movement along the path, a pivoting conveying subassembly pivotably attached relative to the conveying module frame member, the pivoting conveying subassembly including a selectively powered conveyor for selectively discharging an article thereon, and a tilting mechanism for tilting the pivoting conveying subassembly and the powered conveyor relative to the conveying module frame member, such that the pivoting conveying subassembly, including the powered conveyor, can be in a tilted position at the same time the powered conveyor is powered, thus causing the article atop the powered conveyor to be discharged both by gravity and conveyor force.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved conveyor apparatus and method of using same.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved conveyor apparatus which provides improved discharge features.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved conveyor apparatus which is effective in its discharge.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved conveyor apparatus which is accurate in its discharge.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved conveyor apparatus which is simple in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved conveyor apparatus which is simple in construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved conveyor apparatus which is efficient in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved conveyor apparatus which can accommodate a variety of parcels.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved conveyor apparatus which can accommodate a variety of parcel weights and sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved conveyor apparatus which can discharge to different levels.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.